Rainbow Factory
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: After sweetening up to Wayne, they become best of friends. But somewhere, someone wants to control and...drink them?
1. The Slave Trade

"Where to next?" Wayne asked as he pressed a few buttons. Humphrey looked at the time that was displayed on the wall.

"Is that Earth time?" He asked.

"Yes. I've been meaning to change that to Gallifrey time."

"Let's go to space again! I like that." Hutch said smiling. Kate and Humphrey smiled with him.

"Please, pick a planet for us, Wayne…" Humphrey said as he gave a puppy dog look. Wayne tried to look away but his stare was too much for him.

"Ok, fine! Let's go to Rainbow Falls. It's said that they serve the best drinks." Wayne pulled a lever and the TARDIS was off. 

"So what else do they have there?" Humphrey asked holding on to a railing.

"Well, they have a quaint little town we can stay at. And a nice hotel." The gang nodded in agreement as he said that.

 _ **Rainbow Falls Rainbow Drink Factory**_

It was a 50 foot tall building with broken windows, rusted-out doors, and slime on the walls. Inside was a factory. Steel chains and hooks dangle from the ceiling.

There were assembly lines with some sort of rainbow rubber. It moved along as white, cylinder robots with red eyes started to cut the rubber into a liquid. They had saw blades and scythes for arms to help cut the rubber liquid.

The assembly lines were in straight rows as three huge, gray cylinders were in front of the line, taking the liquid down to the second floor for purification.

A catwalk was above the factory for easy access to look at the factory floor. There stood a wolf. Blue haired, with brown eyes, and black spots on his back.

"Sir…" Another wolf went in. this one was wearing a hard hat, had blue eyes, and red furred.

"We need more… 'Ingredients'." The blue haired wolf, Dominic, sighed.

"Scoop them off the street. No one is going to miss those little urchins." He said with a dark smile.

"Right away sir." The wolf motioned for the doors to open. When it did, small cubs were taking in.

"Where are we?" One little cub asked frightened.

"A long way from home…" He then laughed as it echoed through the whole factory.

The TARDIS then landing in the humble Rainbow Falls. It looked like any small town. It had a well, a church, a cobblestone street, and a library.

Wayne left the TARDIS and sniffed the air. "Can you just feel that fresh air?" He asked as the rest followed him.

"It sure is nice…" Kate said.

"Where are all the people?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know… maybe sleeping…" Wayne predicted.

"Or maybe… they're going to that factory." Hutch said as he saw a group of cubs walking in a group to the factory that was up the hill.

"Huh, maybe it's a tour." Wayne said scratching his head. They then heard a whip crack as the cubs walked.

"Mush you lazy bums!" A wolf with a hard hat said as he had a whip in his paw.

"Maybe it's a slave trade…"


	2. Where Fears and Horrors Come True

The TARDIS made a whooshing sound as it hid behind some bushes. The TARDIS was next to the factory. Wayne and the gang were inside as Wayne was giving them something.

"Ok, ok. So I'm guessing they only want cubs. What for, I don't know." Wayne said. "So these chips will help us disguise as cubs. Tag them in your ear. Like this."

Wayne then tagged the chip to his ear and suddenly, he got smaller and smaller. Soon, he was the size of a cub and he looked like one too.

"That's so cool." Humphrey said with a smile. The three put on the chips and were transformed into cubs. They even had the voices of a cub.

"Take this Hutch." Wayne said in a babyish tone. He was a cub, leave him alone!

"What is it?"

"It's a wire. We want evidence of this guy's slave trade. Because I know the slave trade is banned on this planet. We're going to get him to confess and send this the proper authorities."

"You have a funny voice…" Humphrey said laughing. "And I have a funny voice." He said. Humphrey started to make baby noises with his mouth as Kate sighed.

"Can you please not do that Humphrey?" She asked. "This is serious." Humphrey then stopped.

"Sorry." He said as the gang left the TARDIS.

"Mush! Mush!" The wolf said as he cracked his whip. The gang then went and blended in the group of cubs.

When they got in, they saw the whole factory. The looked around in awe as they saw the size of it. Dominic, the head wolf, looked at the new batch of cubs that came in.

He laughed as he saw them whimper. He loved doing his job.

"Throw them in!" He yelled. The wolf with the hard hat pushed the cubs onto the assembly line and them not knowing what is happening. The gang hopped out and stated to walk up the catwalk.

They took off their chips and they started to grow and soon, they were their normal selves. A song started to play as Dominic started to sing.

" _Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice_

 _As the story we knew of sugar and spice_

 _But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it_

 _With the help of the magic of the cub's device."_

The camera then zooms to a robot cutting a piece of rubber, only it's not rubber. It's a piece of a cub. Then it zooms to a masher that mashed the flesh into liquid.

It then shows Dominic who is seen with his girlfriend, Taylor. She was beige with one green eye and one blue eye and had a mole on her mouth.

He then continued to sing.

" _Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy_

 _Far beyond that of Rainbow Falls mythology_

 _It's easy to misjudge that floating city_

 _With its alluring decor and social psychology."_ He walked towards a lever and put his paw on it.

" _But with all great things comes a great responsibility_

 _That of Rainbow Fall's being weather stability_

 _How, do you ask, they are up to the task_

 _To which the answer is in a simple facility."_

He pulled the lever and a mechanical arm came and picked up a cub. It was then placed in a holding facility as it held in its paws.

" _In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true._

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through._

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true."_

A wolf with a hard hat pushed a button and a saw-like object came in and stabbed the cub in the chest. The cub died of blood loss.

The gang can only look in horror. Taylor then walked towards the gang's direction without them knowing.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

"Oh, hello…" She said to the gang. They got up and looked at her in fear.

"Oh… hi…" Wayne said.

"Are you here for the job application?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes… we are! We would like to start with Hutch. Hutch…" Wayne said as he pushed him towards the girl.

"Oh yes… I would like a job." Hutch said with a smile.

"What about the rest of you?" She asked.

"We can wait our turn." Humphrey said. Hutch knew what Wayne was doing. He remembered the recorder that he had strapped on.

The two then walked to the office. Taylor then closed the doors. The gang waited outside. Dominic then saw them.

"Are you guys here for the job?" He asked. They nodded. "Good… I'm Dominic."

"Sir," A wolf came up and spoke to him. "We're out of cubs…"

"Then get more…" He gritted his teeth.

"But… there's no more." Dominic then got angry. He grabbed the paw of the worker and dragged him into the other room.

The gang didn't hear anything but then Wayne looked through the peephole of the door. He saw Dominic arguing with the worker. He then pulled something out of his desk.

It looked like a gun. He then saw him shoot the worker three times. Wayne backed away. Dominic then threw the gun on the floor and walked out the room.

"So… who would like a tour?" He asked calmly.

"You sick bastard…" Wayne said to himself.

Back with Taylor and Hutch, they were discussing the job he was going to get.

"I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Taylor."

"Hutch…" They shook paws. "I never knew you were a model." Hutch said flirting with her.

"Oh you…" They then looked at each other in the eyes and both smiled. Then, they started to make out. Strange twist huh?

"So this is our humble factory where we turn cubs into a soft drink."

"Who do you sell the drink to?" Wayne asked, not forgetting what Dominic did.

"Everyone in the universe! And even the cubs we kill." They then walked some more and finally, Wayne couldn't take it.

"I know what you did, you sick piece of shit." Wayne said to him. Dominic turned around.

"What?"

"I was there, I saw you kill that worker."

"You did? What is this, a shake down? You've come to blackmail me?"

"Say his name!" Humphrey yelled.

"What?"

"Say the name of the man you killed…"

"Trust me, Jonathan's name means nothing now."

"That's it; let's go… we got what we need." Wayne said as he turned to see that Hutch wasn't there.

"Where's Hutch?"


	4. Hello Sexy

"You sent him to get a job." Humphrey told him.

"I thought I sent you!" He yelled.

"I killed Jonathan…" Dominic said.

"Just wait a second, I'll go get Hutch."

"I took him into my room, I took out a gun and I shot him." He continued. "And I liked it. So if you think that I'm some sort of pussy who won't do the same to some lame ass blackmailers, think again."

"Do you know who thinks you're a pussy? My friend Hutch… let me go grab him…" Wayne started.

"You think I won't do it…" He said. He then walked to his office.

"What… what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Getting my gun. I want to kill you."

"Ok… time to go." Humphrey said as they ran from the area. Then, suddenly they found Hutch leaving the office of Taylor.

"Hutch, what were you doing?" Wayne asked as Taylor left the office looking like he and Hutch had done something.

"What is going on here?!" Humphrey yelled out.

"She was going to give me a tour of her mouth… I mean house…" Humphrey then slapped him.

The gang then left the area and to the TARDIS.

"Let's go before he kills us!" Humphrey said as they entered the TARDIS.

A voice then greeted them as Wayne turned on the TARDIS. _"Hello, sexy."_ The TARDIS said.

"Sexy?" Kate asked. Wayne blushed.

"I had a lot of time to myself." He said as he defended himself.

" _You seem in distress. What is wrong?"_ The TARDIS said in a female voice.

"There's a crazy guy after us and he killed someone!" Humphrey screamed.

"Let's just go!" Kate said. Wayne then plotted where he wanted to go, but when he pulled the lever and hit a button, nothing happened.

"What's wrong?"

"The engines aren't working!"

" _I'm sorry, my hot, steamy friend. The TARDIS won't leave until the criminal is apprehended. The police will be here shortly. Sorry my love."_

"I pay 19 bucks for this service!" Wayne hit the console.

"I thought you were our friend!" Hutch said.

A knocking was heard at the door. Humphrey opened the door.

"No don't open the door!" Hutch yelled. But it was too late. It was Dominic with a gun.

"Get out of there." He simply said. Everyone did. Everyone got out of the TARDIS.

"Did I mention you look good today?" Humphrey told Dominic.

"Shut up…"

"Look if we can just…"

"Shut up!" He yelled. Now everyone was out and Dominic was the dominate one. This wasn't good at all.


	5. How Do You Like Them Nipples?

"Now, I have 8 bullets in this gun. Which means I can shoot all of you twice, just like that bastard Jonathan. But I'm not going to."

"You're not going to shoot us twice or at all? You have to be clear…"

"Shut up! When the cops get here, I'll tell them that you shot Jonathan and you shot me to try to shut me up."

"That's crazy." Humphrey said.

"Really. There's no proof that I shot him. And I'm the one with the bullet in his hind leg."

"What bullet?" Kate asked. Dominic then shot himself in his left lower hind leg.

"Ow! Ow!" He said as he limped. "That really hurt." He then wiped the paw prints off the gun with a cloth. "Catch."

He threw the gun in the air and Humphrey caught it.

"No, no, no! Don't catch…" Wayne said as he sighed and everyone looked at him in angst.

"You see? You can't win a marathon without putting some bandages on your nipples." He said. The gang didn't know what to do.

"Watch this… Ow… Ow…. Ow…" He said as the police cruisers came in.

"Drop the weapon!" A cop pointed his gun at Humphrey. He immediately dropped it and everyone put their paws up.

"Thank God you're here! They shot me."

"That's a lie!" Hutch said.

"Don't believe a word they say!" Dominic said. "I have a girlfriend and a cat…"

"What's this?" A cop asked as he took the tape recorder off of Hutch.

"Nothing. It's just a tape recorder. A tape recorder!" He said excitedly.

"It's been recording this whole time!" Humphrey said as the cop passed it to another cop.

"He confessed to killing a worker! And he said he'll kill us too." Wayne said.

The cop then started to play it. _"But all of those people are out here."_ Hutch's voice came through.

" _You're so smooth Hutch. I could ride it all day long."_ Another voice came up.

"Is that my girlfriend?" Dominic asked angrily.

"No, no, no. Just skip past that." The cop did. And was met with the last voice.

" _I'm sorry, my hot, steamy friend. The TARDIS won't leave until the criminal is apprehended. The police will be here shortly. Sorry my love."_

The tape then stopped. "There's nothing here."

"It must've run out of tape…" Hutch said.

"Right after this guy supposedly confessed?" The cop asked.

"These guys can't be trusted. They shot me in the leg and they killed a guy…"

"He shot himself!"

"I don't need anything else. Arrest them…"

"We're going to jail…" Humphrey said as the cops were about to cuff them.

"Excuse me, officers?" A voice popped up. "I should tell you it's TARDIS policy to record all conversations."

"What the hell is that?" A cop asked.

"It's the TARDIS!" Wayne started to laugh like a mad wolf. "It recorded the whole thing! Play it back, baby!"

"You're not going to listen to this. This isn't evidence…" Dominic said.

" _Now, I have 8 bullets in this gun. Which means I can shoot all of you twice, just like that bastard Jonathan."_

"That's you…" The cop said.

"You're not going to listen to a box are you?" But they did as they cuffed Dominic.

"Guess who's going to jail?" Humphrey taunted.

"Oh and to answer your question." Hutch started. "That was your girlfriend…" He said with a smile.

"You did my girlfriend?" He asked.

"And I'd do it again!" Hutch laughed.

"You bastard!" He then charged at him as Humphrey came in and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"How do you like them nipples?" Humphrey said with a laugh.

"Did you do a catchphrase?" Kate asked.

"Good Will Hunting…"

"Good Will Hunting… nice…" Kate said. The gang then went on the TARDIS and left the scene.

Taylor came out of the factory and screamed. "Call me!" Hutch smiled at that fact.

 _ **44 6f 6d 69 6e 69 63 20 6d 61 79 20 62 65 20 69 6e 20 6a 61 69 6c 2c 20 62 75 74 20 74 68 65 72 65 27 73 20 61 20 62 69 67 67 65 72 20 6d 79 73 74 65 72 79 20 6f 75 74 20 74 68 65 72 65**_


End file.
